Queen Metalia (Sailor Moon)
Queen Metalia was a non-corporeal creature who acted as the supreme ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Contents show Anime In the anime, Queen Metalia was an evil entity from the Sun, which was the force behind the destruction of the Silver Millennium in the past before being sealed away by Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal. Eventually the entity managed to partially free herself from the seal, though at first she was in a semi-dormant form and required infusions of human energy in order to regain power. It was at Metalia's instruction that Queen Berylsearched for the Silver Crystal and the Seven Great Youma. In episode 46, when the mortally injured Queen Beryl came before Metalia to beg for power to destroy Sailor Moon, Metalia finally broke free of confinement and merged with her, forming the entity known as Super Beryl. In the final confrontation against Princess Serenity, Super Beryl was vaporized by the combined powers of the Silver Crystal and the Sailor Senshi, and Queen Metalia was destroyed forever. Manga In the manga, Queen Metalia was a demon from the Sun that could absorb all energy and use it to expand her body and power. During the time of the Silver Millennium, Metalia manipulated an Earth woman named Beryl, using her desire for Prince Endymion. With a combination of Beryl's jealousy over the Prince's love for Princess Serenity, and the Earth people's jealousy of the longevity of the people of the Moon, Metalia coerced an army to attack and destroy the Moon Kingdom. After the battle, Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia were sealed by the Silver Crystal. Beryl, reborn on Earth, found the remnants of the Dark Kingdom at the North Pole and released the power of Queen Metalia. Metalia was too weak to have a physical form, but commanded Queen Beryl through a dark orb to find the Silver Crystal to awaken her fully. Metalia wanted to obtain the Silver Crystal before the reincarnation of the Moon Princess could be found. After she awakened as the Princess, however, Usagi was unable to activate the Silver Crystal because a part of it had gone into Mamoru, and he had been taken by the Dark Kingdom. Metalia absorbed Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Silver Crystal, then began to destroy the Earth. Within Metalia, Usagi awakened and was reunited with Mamoru. With the Crystal activated, she was able to seal Queen Metalia once and for all. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon In the live-action series, Queen Metalia was the force that Queen Beryl tried to awaken and control by feeding it energy from the Earth. After Usagi awoke as Princess Serenity and the Silver Crystal appeared, Metalia's power began to grow exponentially. Her power and the power of the Silver Crystal were connected in a manner that was never fully explained, and every time one used their power the other was affected. As Metalia's power increased, she began to summon Youma on her own, bypassing Queen Beryl completely. These new, black-cloaked Youma, who were all identical in appearance, were weaker than previous ones, but appeared only in groups. In Act 41, Metalia also summoned a single, powerful Youma which drained energy from people throughout Tokyo, leaving them comatose. As the Sailor Senshibattled the Youma, it absorbed their attacks and continually became stronger. In Act 45, Metalia herself possessed this Youma, but she was forced back out by Sailor Venus before Sailor Moon destroyed the Youma. Metalia's growing power concerned Queen Beryl, as she began to fear that the entity would destroy the Earth before she herself had the opportunity to take it over. Beryl tried various means to drain Metalia's power, but was unsuccessful. Finally, Mamoru sealed this power within his body, believing that he could contain it. He was, however, not strong enough, and the power corrupted him. He became the entity Metalia Endymion, and in that combined state they were killed by Sailor Moon. Musicals In the musical Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin, Queen Beryl (played by Akiko Miyazawa) appeared in a silver and purple outfit and announced herself as Queen Metalia. Video Games Metalia's only appearence in a video game was in the Sega Mega Drive game, where she could be fought as an extra boss when playing on the Hard difficulty. Trivia * The title of Act 12 of the reprint version of the manga and the corresponding Act 12 of Sailor Moon Crystal had Queen Metalia's name written in Latin letters as "QUEEN METARIA." Category:Anime Villainess Category:Manga Villainess Category:1990s Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Queen Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demon Category:Tyrant Category:Alien Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Possessor Category:Unnatural Hair Color